Artemis Fowl:The Arctic IncidentMy version
by AFHPFAN
Summary: My version of the Artic Incident.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: I decided to make the Artic incident on more of rescuing Artemis father than on the faires. My version is totally different from the original ok. ((Might have some same parts….))

**Prolog: **

**Under The Ground Koboi Laboratories:**

**Opoil (How do you spell her first name?) Koboi stared at the computer her lips sat firmly together in a sour expression. (Forgot what Koboi looks like.) Her long black wavy hair was cut up to her shoulders. Her blue eyes studied the computer screen. And her pixies features stood out. As she looked up Artemis Fowl the seconds profile. Smartest mudman alive…And he was only a boy… But he had discover the people…She would need him later…Yes…But first things first she needed some background information on Artemis Fowl II. And she had found some very valuable information…It seemed young Artemis Fowl the II's father was missing. In the Artic.**

**She was sure that he would help her if she would help him rescue his father. But she wouldn't risk backstabs no…She would fined Artemis Father before Artemis II would and blackmail him to do what ever she wanted…It was so good…And she was so…So evil…**

**Her plans for the LEPrecon would have to wait. That Centaur would pay…She of course had something…Dreadfully horrible in store for him...Koboi cracked her knuckles.**

"**This time Foaly. I win." Koboi whispered and picked up her walkiey talky.**

"**Gorbla is it ready?"Koboi demanded.**

"**Is what ready?"Gorbla asked stupidly.**

**Koboi rolled her eyes Goblins such stupid creatures really. "Have you gathered all of what's left of you're free kind?" Snarled Koboi.**

"**Most of them ma."Gorbla answered grinding his teeth together.**

"**Good."Koboi snapped.**

"**Anything else mam?"Gorbla asked.**

"**Get me you're smartest and strongest Goblins you have and put Gabrial on the phone." Snapped Koboi.**

"**You mean…Gabrial?"Gorbal squeaked.**

"**No. I mean you."Koboi said sarcastically.**

"**You do?" His voice lightened up.**

"**OF COURSE NOT! NOW GET HIM ON THE PHONE!"Koboi yelled.**

"**Yes Mam."Gorbal said stupidly.**

"**Yes Mrs.Koboi?"Gabrial said.**

"**How many smart ones do you have?"Koboi demanded.**

"**3."Gabrial smirked.**

"**Good."Koboi grunted.**

"**Why?"Gabrial demanded.**

"**I have some work for you to do."Koboi smirked.**

"**You do. Good I was getting quite boared."Gabrial growled.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 Months later:

Artemis II's cold icy blue eyes scanned the picture in front of him. Those fools had forgotten to make there signals untrace able. He felt a spark of happiness across his face. And a small smile echoing at his usual UN smiling features.

"Artemis what is it?" Butler demanded.

"Butler prepare a trip for the artic. Fathers coming home."Artemis's whispered as his fingers flue across the keys. He locked onto the trace…This had to be it…It just had to be were his father was... His father was safe.

Artemis didn't now how wrong he was or soon would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finally Koboi had gotten a trace on Artemis Fowl father. She was ready. And she was sure that Fowl would be ready to. Image that causing a stir up with Artemis and the LEPrecon officer's oww…What joy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Athours Notes:**

What do you think?1 out of 10(Other than the spelling.)


	2. Holly

**Authors Notes:**

**More Holly In this one(can't have them too long now can we.)**

**End of Authors Notes.**

**Underground Haven:**

** Holly Short was in a good mood…But she couldn't help think about Artemis. He had given half the ransom to heal his Mother…But why wasn't he a cold hearted villain? Or was there something more. But if there was he was sure hiding it pretty good…And that was impossible for her to image. After all Holly really didn't care. After she was demoted to watch duty.**

**But it was better than getting kicked off. And she knew nothing really exsighting happened on watch duty. That was probably the reason why she was put on it. Because they wanted her out of the way…Holly would do her job while the last thing she needed was for another reason the council could you against her to fire her.**

**She was going to her job when her helmet started beeping. Holly answered it only knowing who it was. Foaly.**

"**Foaly I'm busy going to my job." Holly grumbled.**

"**HOLLY! SUBJECT 666 IS PLANING SOMETHING!" Roared Foaly.(666 the year of the devil)**

"**You got to be kidding. That little devil better not be planning anything." Holly warned and ran off towards the opps both.**

"**Excuse me officer could you- Holly ignored the Mother Goblin as she pushed thru the crowds and into the hallway and ran past Commander Roots office.**

"**SHORT! Waite for me." Root roared running up next to her.**

**They burst thru the doors and saw Foaly typing madly. "Caption I got a lock on where Artemis is going."Foaly grumbled.**

"**WHY WOULD WE CARE WHERE FOWLS GOING?" Root roared angrily.**

"**Because he's …"Foaly smirked.**

"**BECUSES HE'S WHAT?" Roared Root.**

"**He's…"Foaly grinned.**

"**OUT WITH IT ALLREADY DONKEY BOY!" Roared Root turning red.**

"**Using Faerie technology to get there…"Added Foaly.**

"**AND?" Root snarled turning redder.**

"**And…He might be going near a top secret above ground faerie futility." Foaly muttered.**

"**WHAT THERES A TOP GROUND FAERIE FUTILITITY? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW?" Roared Root angrily turning a familure color.**

"**I bet it was top secret commander." Holly added.**

"**TOP SECREAT TO THE COMANNDER?" Root yelled.**

"**Yes it is strange you don't know…Maybe they thought it UN important after all it dose belong to, Koboi."Foaly grumbled in disgust.**

"**Foaly you just have something to against her! She wouldn't endanger the people." Root snapped. Holly had a strange feeling about Koboi…**

**She didn't now how right she was…**

"**Get my best officers, Trouble and his group." Root snapped.**

"**What about that Grub guy?" Foaly snorted.**

"**He just needs some confidence." Root snapped.**

"**A lot."Foaly grinned.**

"**SHUT UP DONKEY BOY AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Root yelled turning a deep shade of violet. **

"**I am so un appreciated." Foaly snapped. Holly rolled her eyes really they fought like a married couple.**

"**We have a job to do." Holly snapped taping Root on the shoulder after a series of arguments.**

"**YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO SHORT!" Roared Root angrily.**

**Holly rolled her eyes and headed towards the door." SHORT WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Root roared running past her. Holly blinked and ran after him.**

**Authors Notes: What do you think **


End file.
